<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour Up by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967001">Pour Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and Jose have a little too much fun one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pour Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose and Brock were at the grocery buying a cart full of tequila and vodka. It was Friday night and they just got paid, so why not get fucked up? When they got home, they unloaded their mass amount of liquor and started drinking tequila straight from the bottle. A few shots in, Jose was already starting to feel tipsy.</p><p>"Are you deadass drunk right now?" Brock laughed at Jose, who's eyes were already heavy lidded.</p><p>"Nah I'm just a lil faded." Brock took another swig and scooted closer to Jose.</p><p>"Too faded to fuck?" Jose grabbed the bottle and chugged it, finishing it off and wiped his mouth off.</p><p>"Not enough." Brock scoffed.</p><p>"Damn, okay." Jose giggled as Brock grabbed another bottle. They finished it fairly quickly and before either of them knew it, they were completely shit faced. They were stumbling around and listening to music a little too loud. Brock and Jose somehow managed to find their way to the bedroom and they plopped down onto the bed together laughing.</p><p>Brock turned onto his side and grabbed Jose chin, pulling him into a rough kiss. He ran his hand over Jose's chest down to his stomach and in between his legs. Brock palmed him and Jose moaned into his mouth, egging Brock on. He added a little more pressure and felt Jose's dick jump beneath his hand. Brock sucked on Jose's lower lip and slid his tongue into his mouth, licking all around before pulling away.</p><p>He stood up and stood Jose up as well, both of them nearly falling down as they did so. Brock got onto his knees and yanked down Jose's sweats and underwear and stroked him until he was fully hard, and took off his shirt.</p><p>"Hands and knees." Jose pulled his sweats and boxers all the way and obeyed, sticking his ass out towards Brock when he was in position. Brock took himself out of his jeans and pushed the tip of his dick against Jose's asshole. He started to slide in when Jose reached back and swatted him away.</p><p>"You need to prep me, dumbass." Brock's face flushed in embarrassment and he sucked on his fingers before sliding one, then two, then three into Jose. He pumped them in and out and curled them up, hitting Jose's g spot and making him moan. Brock scissored his fingers until Jose was properly opened up and he pulled them out before lining himself up with Jose.</p><p>"Ready?" Jose nodded and Brock slid into him. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut when he bottomed out as Jose let out a wanton moan. Brock grabbed Jose's hips and pulled him back in time with fast, steady thrusts. He dug his fingers into the soft, tan skin and pounded into him harder. Brock reached around and took Jose's dick in his hand and quickly stroked it, making Jose grab the sheets and clench his jaw.</p><p>"Fuck Brock, I'm gonna-" Before he could say come, Jose came all over the sheets and Brock's hand. He moaned and whined and his whole body shook as his hot cum hit the white sheets, making a mess. Brock pulled out, not wanting to overstimulate Jose and stroke himself quickly before he came on Jose's ass. He wiped up his cum and shoved his fingers into Jose's mouth, making him eat it. Jose stood up to grab his clothes, but before he could grab them Brock wiped up Jose's cum and shoved his fingers into his own mouth, staring right into Jose's eyes.</p><p>"That's hot." Brock swallowed and laughed at Jose's slurred speech.</p><p>"I know right?" They put their clothes back on and lied down, narrowly avoiding the cum that was sure to stain the sheets. Jose curled up against Brock and wrapped his arms around his waist while he rested his head on his chest.</p><p>"Brock?" Brock was running his hand through Jose's short hair when Jose said his name.</p><p>"What's up?" Jose sat up, looking pale.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick." He ran to the bathroom, tripping and falling over his own to feet and when he hit the floor, he vomited all over the carpet. Brock stifled a laugh, knowing it was mean to laugh at his sick boyfriend. He got up and stared at the throw up on the floor.</p><p>"How the fuck do I clean this?" Jose rolled over and groaned.</p><p>"Just call the carpet cleaners- oh god," Jose got up and made it to the toilet this time. Brock got out his phone and looked for a carpet cleaning service.</p><p>"Hello? Yeah hi um, my boyfriend just had a little accident and we need someone to come out here." Sounds of Jose puking his guts out were in the background and the guy on the phone chuckled.</p><p>"A little too much to drink?" Brock looked over and saw Jose passed out, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>